


Term of Engagement [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Activism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Characters, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Term of Engagement' by mayachain:Four women of Leverage. Four ways to view and exert political influence.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII' in February 2018





	Term of Engagement [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Term of Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296453) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



**Length:** 3min:22sec

**Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5dozqd5gfds5i2/%5BLeverage%5D+Term+of+Engagement.mp3) or [audiobook (3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dchgdlo2j3wdhx6/%5BLeverage%5D+Term+of+Engagement.m4b)

**Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (3 Mb)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/43%20%5BLeverage%5D%20Term%20of%20Engagement.mp3)


End file.
